Prisoner
by ForestSpeyer
Summary: A soldier is captured and taken prisoner in Iraq after attempting to take out the Iraqi Umbrella Chemical Supply.


Ok heres a quick briefing. Im writing a story about my character who got captured by iraqi's whilst during an attempt to find a base which was supplying Umbrella its chemicals and blow it to shit. I will write a prequel to this and I promise you there will be the undead later. Oh and most of the interrogations are true stories...This really did happen in Iraq during the Gulf war and its the true stories unlike what the movies tell you.  
  
------------  
  
I know im dreaming, But I cant control it. Its like watching a movie. But of my past. Im getting beaten in the arid desert with the sun scorching my skin. I have failed the mission and failed my comrades.  
  
Merc,Metal and Claire. I failed them. I was supposed to stick close with them in that Iraq base but im sure I saw him. My father.  
  
Even though im dreaming I can feel the pain of the small group of Iraqi soldiers hammering me with guns and kicking my face in along with my molar tooth being kicked out. And the taste of blood in my gums.  
  
I suddenly awoke to the sound of my door being opened with the bolts slamming. I heard the large metal door slam into the wall but I couldnt see what was going on. They had blind folded me and I could only see darkness. But one thing was for sure. My hand was killing me.  
  
I was hand cuffed to something high up and whilst sleeping the weight of my arm had made my wrist cut into the cuff's.  
  
Finally I heard foot steps and felt someone grab me by the collar of my neck and I heard the Iraqi's shouting at one another.  
  
My collar suddenly got tighter and I felt myself being dragged around on the floor. It went from a rough surface to a smooth surface which I guessed was me being dragged out of my cell.  
  
I was then stopped being dragged and heard the Iraqi's talking in foreign language again. And I felt something hit me on the cheek. Thick gooey saliva. I heard them laugh.  
  
I began to get dragged again but this time more forcefully and I was beginning to choke a little.  
  
After a while of dragging they finally lifted me up by my arm pits and put me on a chair. I knew I was in a different place because it didnt smell of dead rats but actually of cheap perfume and coffee.  
  
I felt them tie my hand behind me back with the cuffs. I had no idea where I was but I was really glad to get out of my cell.  
  
And from the silence a voice in perfect english but with an Iraqi accent spoke to me.  
  
"Hello, What is your name?"  
  
I took a while to answer. It was as if I forgot how to speak since it had been a long time since I did.  
  
"Tom" I answered  
  
"Australian?" He asked  
  
"No im English"  
  
I felt my hope rise. I was being treated good. Maybe this will carry on until im released.  
  
"Your religion Tom?"  
  
I didnt really have a religion but I answered anyway.  
  
"Christian, Church of England"  
  
"Not tel-aviv?"  
  
"No, Not tel-aviv"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen"  
  
If I dared laugh then I would. This was the typical interrogation. Name,Country,Religion and Age. This was called the Big Four which you should answer so they think you will tell the truth the whole way through.  
  
"Oh...You a young boy"  
  
"Yes sir I am"  
  
"Why did you join the army Tom?"  
  
"I wanted to help people"  
  
"Help people? But Tom every night your country bombs our children whilst they are sleeping"  
  
Bollox. They train their kids to shoot at us with AK's.  
  
"Thats horrible"  
  
"It is horrible Tom it is very horrible"  
  
There was a long silence which gave me a bit of a chill.  
  
"What unit are you with?"  
  
Had to make up a lie. This was the hard part.  
  
"Im a medic here to help the wounded"  
  
"Why are you lying to us Tom?"  
  
"Im not lying, I was dropped off here and told there was the wounded"  
  
"But they abandoned you?"  
  
"Yes...They abandoned me"  
  
This was going good. Maybe they would show pity on me.  
  
"That is because your leaders are....Wankers" He put on a cockney british accent at that last word and the other guards in the room laughed. Most of it was probably exagerated to please my interrogater.  
  
"Thatcher and Bush are wankers Tom"  
  
I stayed silent for a while.  
  
"You were heavily equipped for a medic Tom"  
  
"I was just giving weapons and I dont know why"  
  
"You had a rocket launcher and a machine gun...We didnt find any medical supplies"  
  
Now I had to start thinking fast because I didnt expect them to check my equipment so soon.  
  
"It was stolen from me whilst I was at a farm house in the south of Iraq"  
  
"Why do you lie Tom? Are you really English? You are lying to us Tom. You are tel-aviv"  
  
"Im not tel-aviv im English!"  
  
"You are lying to us Tom! What was your mission?! Tell us the truth!"  
  
"Im telling you the truth! I dont know what im supposed to do! So I just made a run for Syria! Please im telling the truth"  
  
"Tom you are going to get hurt if you dont tell us"  
  
"Im telling you the truth please! Im only a medic"  
  
"Tel-Aviv!" He shouted at me over and over again.  
  
I felt a boot hit me in the head and I was knocked off the chair and onto the floor. And then one of them kicked me in the stomach and I fell onto my back crushing my own hands. Then I felt more kicks hit me in the ribs. Each one hurt like hell because My hands were cuffed behidn my back and I couldnt block.  
  
After about thirty seconds of kicking I was put back onto my chair. I was so weak that my body fell forward of the chair and I hit my chin on what I gathered was the desk.  
  
I heard the soldiers burst into laughter but the interrogater remained silent. I was lifted back onto the chair and this time they had their hands on my shoulders to support me.  
  
"Careful Tom, You dont want to hurt yourself..."  
  
"Please...Im really hurt....I have told you the truth"  
  
I was telling the truth about one thing. I was really fucking hurt.  
  
I heard him sigh  
  
"I bet you are hungry and thirsty...Arent you Tom?"  
  
"Yes im very hungry"  
  
Maybe they were going to give me something to eat and drink.  
  
"So are our children"  
  
Or maybe not  
  
"We cant feed our children because we have to feed prisoners of war. But thats because we are good people Tom. We are good with our prisoners unlike the English and Americans"  
  
And suddenly I just spoke without control  
  
"Yeah its been a real fucking pleasure so far you fucking rag head"  
  
And to my suprise I heard and felt nothing. A deadly long silence. And suddenly the room filled with laughter even with the interrogater.  
  
"You are a funny boy Tom. I am looking forward to seeing you again tommorrow"  
  
Yeah join the fucking party I guess.  
  
I felt the soldiers grab me and dragged me back off again.  
  
After some dragging I was cuffed back up in my cell and for the first time apart form the interrogater i heard an Iraqi speak english to me.  
  
"Dont joke with us, Not a good thing"  
  
I heard my door slam shut and getting bolted.  
  
"Thanks for the advice tosser" I said under my breathe.  
  
How long would I be here? I wanted to get this blind fold off. I crawled towards whatever I was cuffed to and I felt a pipe. I put my head aginst the wall it was on and with a little friction I pushed my head down and my blind fold came off.  
  
I could'nt see a thing. It was pure darkness. I dont the only thing I could think of, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
I awoke to the familiar sound of my door smashing into the wall and the Iraqi's shouting at each other. I could see the light pour through and the typical Iraqi soldier infront of me. Army uniform and beret with the moustache and curled hair.  
  
He started shouting at me in his own language and I didnt have a clue what he was going on about. He ran towards me and I curled myself up into a ball with my head tucked in between my knee's. He kicked me in the side and I yelped. And then I realised I had forgotten to put the blind fold back on.  
  
He kicked me again then uncuffed me from the pipe. And then cuffed me behind my back.  
  
After a few more kicks he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out into the hall. The walls were plain grey and had light's going across and bolted doors lined up everywhere.  
  
He put my blind fold back on and began dragging me. I knew where I was going and I was preparing for the worst.  
  
After the dragging I was sat on a chair and smelt the familiar cheap perfume and coffee. And I heard the interrogaters voice.  
  
"Good morning Tom"  
  
"Good morning..."  
  
"Tom I heard that you had taken your blind fold off...Would you prefer it if you could see?"  
  
"Yes I would"  
  
"I felt one of the soldiers grab my blind fold and pulled it off"  
  
I was in a bright room with a man infront of me sitting at a desk and two guards either side. The man was another typical Iraqi with the beret,moustache and uniform. In the back ground was a picture of Saddame Huissein in all his glory dressed in military uniform with a big cheesy smile.  
  
On the desk infront of me was layed out my M60 machine gun, My 66 launcher and my bergen.  
  
"These are your things Tom, but I dont see any medical equipment"  
  
I stayed silent. Things had gone bad.  
  
"As I said it was stolen"  
  
"Tom we know you are lying. What was your mission, Tell us before you get hurt"  
  
Fuck it i were'nt going to swallow my pride anymore these mongrols were pissing me off.  
  
"I cannot tell you my mission"  
  
One of the Iraqi guards shouted at my interrogater and my interrogater shouted back at him.  
  
"My friend want's to hang you from a meat hook...But I think we could still get some information from you Tom. Would'nt you like to go home to England?"  
  
"I dont live in England"  
  
I was changing the conversation to buy me some more time.  
  
"You are from tel-aviv"  
  
"No I live in a place called Raccoon city...In America"  
  
"Well would'nt you like to go back home to Raccoon city?"  
  
"...Yes I would"  
  
"And to see your family again?"  
  
"I dont have a family"  
  
As much as I didnt want to bring up this conversation I had to buy some more time.  
  
"Why not? Are you not born from a womans vagina?"  
  
The guards laughed hystericly at this and once again was probably exagerated.  
  
"Yes but my mother is dead and I dont know where my father is..."  
  
"Did he abandon you? Like how Thatcher and Bush abandoned you?"  
  
"....He sold me to a company"  
  
There was a short pause where the guards looked at each other.  
  
"Thats horrible...What company was it?"  
  
Here we go.  
  
"...Your allies....Umbrella" 


End file.
